Cody Takes a Nap
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Cody is extremly tired after stsying up all night to watch his favorite show, so he takes a nap when he goes off to destroy control spires, but he isnt left alone for long. contains Cody ken Friendship NO YAOI!


Nap time

The second generation digidestined were in the digital world destroying control spires, making sure Arukenimon and Mummymon weren't able to turn them into evil digimon. They each decided that they needed to split up to destroy them. Davis went with Yolei, Kari went with TK and Ken and Cody went on their own, since they were still having trust issues. Cody went north and Ken went west.

"*long yawn* man I'm tired…" Cody said rubbing dust from his eyes.

"Well that's probably because you were up all night watching-" Armadillomon started, before Cody covered his mouth.

"Don't say it! Anyway, I should be *yawn* fine" he blushed.

"Well, we could stop by those trees and take a nap." Armadillomon suggested, pointing to some palm trees.

"ARMADILLOMON! WE'RE ON A MISSION TO CRUSH *yawn*the Control spires…"

"Cody, you're so tired you couldn't crush paper-thin glass, you need a nap…"

"Ya know, it might be the exaustion talking… but you're making sense. Let's take a nap, well destroy those control spires tomorrow…" the young brunette said taking off his brown jacket and lying down on top of it next to the trees. He shut his eyes and he instantly fell asleep. Armadillomon curled up in a ball next to him.

**With Ken and Stingmon and hour later…**

"Well stingmon that's all the control spires here, lets head back…" Ken exclaimed.

"Ya know, we could check up on Cody before we head back" Stingmon Suggests.

"Uh… I'm, sure he can do fine on his own, he's got Armadillomon with him…"

"Ken, you are gonna have to face him sooner or later, so I suggest, as your partner, you do it now…"

"Ok, I guess you right, let's go" ken climbs aboard Stingmon and they head North to fid Cody.

**A few minutes later…**

"OK my D3 says that Cody is somewhere around- hey wait a minute, there's like 100 control spires here! Shouldn't Cody at least destroyed some of them? I see no ruins of spires anywhere!" Ken shouted.

"Look, there's Cody and armadillomon." Said a now de-digivolved wormon.

"What is he doing?"

"Well, from the looks of it… he's taking a nap?"

Ken walks closer and sees that the 9 year old was indeed sleeping, but with a twist, he was cuddled up in a feetle(not sure how you spell it) position , _**sucking his thumb.**_

"First: I CANT BELIEVE THAT KID IS TAKING A NAP! Second: I can't believe he still sucks his thumb. Third: I'm torn between taking his picture and showing the guys later or scaring him awake right now."

"Do you really wanna make him feel worse? Plus he looked really tired before we left."

"Ya know, you may be right wormon. I'll take his picture and NOT show the others"

Ken pulled out his phone and took a picture of the sleeping boy. Wormon just sighed.

The boy then walked back to the rondevue point. Cody woke up and noticed the sun setting.

"How long did I take a nap for?" the kid asked, a little concerned he over slept.

"I say a few hours… maybe 6" His partner answered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! 6 HOURS! WE GOTTA GO!"

Cody then ran for the nearest TV portal, held up his D3 and dived in. He ran home and made up an excuse why he was late for dinner (he was at Davis' house tutoring him, believable huh), ate, and went to bed.

"Man that was close, upamon." Cody said putting on his PJ's.

"Yeah, but we pulled it off, can I have some candy?" He asked pleadingly.

"Upamon, what's the rule before bed?"

"No candy before bed…" he said in defeat.

"Good boy, now let's watch *******!"

Cody got out his laptop and headphones, turned on youtube and watched *******.

"GO *** GO!" he silently shouted.

The next morning…

Cody and upamon were drowsy and walking the halls of his school, when Kari and TK approached him.

"Hey TK, how ya feelin?" TK asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about TK?"

"Ken told us he came to check on you and he saw you had a cold. So he took you home and came back." Kari stated

"K-K-Ken came to check on m-me?" Cody stuttered, blushing. "Uh I gotta go, see you guys later."

Cody then runs off in a different direction. TK and Kari give each other a questioning look.

Cody runs strait to kens homeroom.

"Ken, we need to talk!" Cody said dragging him out the door. "Is it true that you came to check on me yesterday in the digital world?"

"Yes, AND I've got the picture to prove it." he said as he pulled out his phone and showed him the picture he took, making Cody blush furiously.

"Wait, why didn't you show the others? Why did you tell them I got sick?"

"Cody, I wouldn't do that to you, you're the only person who still doesn't trust me and if I show that pic to the others you probably never would. I want to be your friend Cody… and besides if I showed the others, Davis would have this plastered on every wall in the school, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

"Same. And… thanks for not rating me out, I guess I have been a little hard on you. You really have changed Ken. So, do you maybe wanna hang out after school or something?"

"Ide be glad to"


End file.
